User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 31
In Alot Of Trouble I slept for 5 hours, which wasn't enough. But who cares. I was at a great party last night. But if drugs and alcohol at the party wasn't bad enough, waking up to this morning was very bad. We made sure that everyone at the party would keep the party a secret from the cops as well as Dr. Crabblesnitch. If Dr. Crabblesnitch found out about the party, all of us would be in trouble or at least the people incharge of bringing everyone together, which were Greg, Jenny, Malcolm and me. Unfortuneity, someone snitched to Dr. Crabblesnitch and had to do the worse punishment ever. I then started hating that person from that day on. It all happened once I woke up. I woke up and got out of bed, but I forgot that I was in my underwear. So I went to get some fresh clothing. I looked at Greg's bed and saw that he wasn't in his bed at all. He problaby got up early or didn't come back to the school at all. Still, I got my fresh clothing and then Kendra (who I forgot was in Brian's old bed) woke up and said, "Nice pair of blue underwear you have on". "Thank you", I said weird-like. "I never knew some people wore blue briefs", she said. "My old pair has been taken. The only store that sells good underwear was Aquaberry and they didn't have plain white ones. They had them in different colors", I told her. "Who do you think took your old pair?" she asked. "I think Lola did. I did hit her a few months back", I told Kendra. "Did I offend you or anything?" she asked. "No, but you shouldn't say something about what people wear. It's not a good thing to do", I told her. "Sorry", she said. "It's okay. I know I'm your boyfriend and all, but just don't do that in the future", I told her. "Got it", she said. "How bout later, we go get some coffee?" I asked her. "Sure", she said. "Great", I told her. Just when I was about to kiss her, Ms. Danvers said on the intercom very angerly, "CLAYTON MASON, COME TO THE FRONT OFFICE NOW!!!!" "Someone musta snitched", I said. "You better find out for sure", said Kendra. Before I left my dorm room and Kendra, I gave her a kiss and said, "Later". I started to make my way to the office. From how Ms. Danvers called for me on the intercom, I knew this wasn't going to be good. I got to the Main Building as well as to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. "Clayton, glad you came. Also glad you passed your final exams. Still, why did you brought together a party and served alcohol as well as drugs?", he said. "I don't know what you're...." He then pulled out some pictures from his desk. He showed me some of them. Of course, I was only in one of them and I recognized it right away. "That's not me. I swear to God", I told him. "Don't bullshit me, Clayton. How could you do this?", he said. "Come on, teenagers do that kinda stuff all the time. I bet you there was another party going on and you don't know about it. I bet you even did some of that stuff when you were a teen", I said. "Yeah but I never did drugs or drunk booze till you drop", he said. "I don't believe you", I said. "One party I remember real good was when I was 17 years old. My best friend took me there and all I did was talk to people. When things got too much involved with drugs, I left the party. And that time was crazy. My best friend was involved with lots of fighting all over Bullworth County during that time. But you know, that's not important". I looked at him different from that day on. Crabblesnitch at a party was very strange, even if it was in the past. "I know you've been under pressure since you parents died, but it doesn't mean you have to act like a party animal", he said. "Can I please go now?" I asked. "Not till you get your punishment", he said. "Crap", I said. "I tried to contact your legal guardian, but he hasn't been home lately. Till I hear from him, your punishment will be you staying here all summer long while your friends go home. Same will go for Greg", he told me. "You can't do that", I told him. "I can and I will", he said. Great, I thought. A whole summer taken away from me. "Ms. Danvers, come here", said Dr. Crabblesnitch. "Yes, headmaster", she said. "Get the prefects on alert. Tell them to call you once they see Greg Ryder", he told her. "Got it, headmaster", she said. "Anyone else involved in making the party possible?" asked Dr. Crabblesnitch. I knew Jenny and Malcolm were involved, but lied and said "No sir". "You can go now", he said. I left the office very angry. I can't believe he could do that. Who ever that person was who took the picture, they were dead meat for sure. 30 Minutes Later All I did was lay on my bed. I know that I was going to get that Jock back for sure. But there was one problem, I don't know who he is and I have never really encountered him when I go hang around the gym. All I know about him was that he was a Jock and that he hangs around the Atlethic Area because he's a Jock. Apart from the carnival, the Atlethic Area is the only place where the Jocks are found. I want revenge and I want it now. But before I could leave for the Atlethic Area just to find that kid, Greg came in with anger in his eyes. "DAMN THAT FUCKER", he said. "Let me guest? Crabblesnitch gave you your punishment for dry-humping Holly and for being incharged of making the party possible?" I asked. "Yeah and he gave you the same punishment for the same thing exect for the dry-humping?" he asked. "Yeah. I have to spend a whole summer here becuase of that. That could be my summer watching the Midnight Club race in L.A. and spending time with my friends in other places", I said. "Does Derek know about your punishment?" asked Greg. "No, Crabblesnitch called him a few times but never picked up. I think he's on his first mission. He did become a CIA agent not too long ago", I said. "Well, your lucky. My mom knows and agreed with the punishment", he said. "You know who gave the pictures to Crabblesnitch?" I asked. "A stupid Jock and leader of the Jocks, Ted Thompson", said Greg. "At least I know who to beat on", I said. "Actually, I want Ted on my own", said Greg. "Why? That bitch got me in loads of trouble", I said. "He meant to only get me in trouble. You were sorta optional", said Greg. "Fine, but I still want to beat some jockstraps up. They mighta been involved with this as well", I said. "Fine, let's go to gym then. Find out some more", said Greg. We left the Boys' Dorm to go to the gym. We have to find out if the Jocks were involved and then teach them a lesson. I shouldn't have let that guy take that picture. We wouldn't been in this situation in the first place. But now it's time for revenge. We got to the gym and found a group of Jocks. They were the same ones that were at the party. "Hey pricks, your leader got us in alot of trouble", I said. "Yeah and it was great", said one of the Jocks. "Why did he do that? I thought he changed or something", said Greg. "Tell us where he is or you will be steak-smoothies for a whole month", I said. "What's wrong with you? He just did the good thing and that was to bust the wrong-doers", he said. "You pieces of shit", said Greg. He then threw a punch at the Jock. The other Jocks joined the fight as well. Greg was fighting against two while I fight again two. Greg was doing well. I can tell that he fought against them penty of times. I wasn't so lucky. One of the Jocks I was against grabbed me by the neck and first slammed my head on the wall and then on one of the metal poles that holds one of the busted basketball hoop. I then kicked him in the nuts (by accident) and then turned around and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and then tried to get back up. But instead, I stepped my foot on his back and said, "Stay down, asshole". I only had one Jock left, but he wasn't easy like the other one. This Jock just kept dodging or blocking my punches. "You can't beat me, shithead", he said. "Screw you, you jockstrap", I said. I then punched him in the face. He got real angry and punched me so hard, I fell back onto my butt."Like I said, you can't beat me", he said. I then grabbed him by the neck like the other one did to me and I threw him into the wall. I then grabbed him again and then slammed his head into a bench. He got back up with blood going down the side of his face. He got very angry and pushed me down on the ground. He got on top of me and started to punch my like it was a punching bag. It seem like a minute gone by while he was punching my face. I then saw Greg came behind him, tap on his shoulder and then the Jock turned around and Greg punched him hard in the face. Greg held out his hand to help me up and said, "You okay?" "Where am I?" I asked him, pretenting to have loss my memory. "Oh, crap. That Jock knocked the memory out of you", said Greg. I laughed a bit and said, "I'm find". He held out his hand again and then helped me up. "I think I'm losing my touch", I said. "You just never been against the Jocks. It's going to be a while for you to learn how to beat the Jocks up. Trust me", he said. During our conversation, I found out that I had a big headache and said, "I got a bad headache. I think I better go and lay down", I told him. "Fine, but I'm still going to find Ted and make him speak for his actions", said Greg. "Good idea", I told him. I started to make my way back to the dorm while Greg head his way for the Football Field. For the rest of the day, all I did was lay in bed with nothing to do but rest and get rid of that headache. Johnny Vincent came and reminded me about recruiting the other cliques for the fight against the Townies. So now, at least I got something to do during my punishment now. But I think I'll start tomorrow. I don't want to do it during my headache. Category:Blog posts